A demolition tool for crushing and/or cutting material is generally known. Typically, the demolition tool may comprise a jaw set having a lower jaw and an upper jaw. The upper and lower jaws may be pivotally connected. The upper and lower jaws may be moveable relative to each other. Cutting or crushing structures may be provided on both the upper jaw and the lower jaw. The work material may be crushed or cut by closing the upper jaw against the lower jaw under hydraulic pressure. The demolition tool may comprise a frame that connects the jaw set to a jib of a machine.
The demolition tool may have a jaw set that is suitable for crushing concrete. The jaw set may be adapted for crushing or cutting other materials, for example for cutting scrap iron and/or iron sections. The abrasive nature or hardness of some of these materials may cause the relatively rapid wear of the surfaces that engage the materials.
The demolition tool may be provided with replaceable wear parts that have wear surfaces. The wear part may be connected directly to the jaw set by conventional techniques. The wear pack may be provided on the upper and/or the lower jaw. The wear pack may be retained by fasteners that are exposed to relatively high stresses during operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,827A, assigned to Caterpillar Tractor Co, discloses an earthworking tip suitable for mounting on an adapter which is wedge-shaped in vertical cross section. The tip defines a rearwardly facing V-shaped projection which mates with a V-shaped opening in the adapter to transfer loads from the tip to the adapter. The tip has rearwardly extending upper and lower flanges to generally mate with the wedge-shaped adapter. Retaining means secure the tip upon the adapter.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of the prior art system.